


Цвет ненависти

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Однажды на уроке физкультуры Картману становится плохо, и вскоре его поражает странная болезнь
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 6





	Цвет ненависти

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где при невзаимной любви в лёгких растут цветы
> 
> Ох, чёрт, надо учиться писать фанфики быстрее
> 
> Арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c841534/v841534736/66ae6/tCwyWOIAAyc.jpg  
> Художник: https://vk.com/id331566215

Картман вновь надрывно кашлянул, едва подавив рвотный рефлекс, и тёмно-алая кровь забрызгала раковину. В одной из лужиц виднелся красный, почти не отличимый от крови по цвету, лепесток розы.

Наконец, подавив очередной приступ то ли кашля, то ли рвоты, Эрик умылся и взглянул в зеркало: бледное осунувшееся лицо с синевато-сиреневыми пятнами под глазами показалось чужим. Всего три месяца назад Картман и подумать не мог, что из крепкого, румяного и весёлого парня он превратится в это. Всё началось на уроке физкультуры.

Стоял прекрасный майский день, солнышко по-весеннему грело, но не жгло, а всё ещё прохладный ветер разносил запах молодой травы. У школьников Южного парка завершались итоговые контрольные и экзамены, и в головах уже зрели планы на каникулы. Сегодня мальчики бежали пять километров, чтобы заполучить красивую букву «А» в журнал. Предпоследний год перед выпуском — стоило поднапрячься, если хочешь поступить в колледж.

Картман, как и всегда, бежал почти позади всех. Он ненавидел бегать — и дело было даже не в весе, просто чёртов бег никогда ему не давался, в отличие от смазливого Марша-футболиста в обтягивающих трико. Ради них Кайл ходил смотреть на тренировки «Коров»? Проклятый еврей не лучше — бежал в первых рядах, видимо, чтобы быть поближе к своему дружку. Эрик чувствовал, как ярость разливалась по его телу, и это словно придавало сил. Поганый бег всегда выматывал его, поэтому Картман предпочитал заниматься силовыми тренировками, развивать мускулатуру, так сказать. Чтобы при случае можно было поставить на место каких-нибудь разбушевавшихся евреев с песком в вагине или их дружков-хиппи.

Оставалось пробежать всего два круга, и экзамен сдан, поэтому Картман сконцентрировался, стараясь лишь ровно дышать и не сбавлять скорость. Худощавая задница Кайла в коротких шортах так и маячила впереди, кажется, он даже умудрялся болтать со Стэном. Злость вновь накатила волной, и Картман ускорился, будто пытаясь догнать этих голубков. Внезапно в боку что-то кольнуло. Да так сильно, что Эрик сбился со всякого ритма и резко затормозил. Боль была острой, не похожей на ту, что от ненавистного бега. Он огляделся по сторонам — никто даже не заметил, что он остановился. Картман предпринял попытку возобновить бег, но после нескольких шагов боль лишь усилилась, не позволяя даже вдохнуть. Эрик схватился рукой за бок и, согнувшись, попытался набрать воздуха в лёгкие. Грудную клетку, будто стиснули мощными цепями.

— Эрик, ты в порядке? — вдруг откуда-то возник Баттерс.

— Я в норме… Сейчас немного… — Картман скривился от боли, но изо всех сил старался выглядеть по обыкновению надменно, разговаривая с Баттерсом. Не хватало ещё жалости от этого обсоска.

— Я позову мистера Корнелла! — Чёрт! Видимо, выглядеть обычно не удалось.

Через пять минут Картман уже сидел в кабинете школьного медика, пытаясь доказать, что с ним всё отлично. Баттерс топтался в дверях, так и не решившись пройти внутрь.

— Честное слово, мисс Суоллоу, я не нуждаюсь в какой-либо помощи, — убеждал Эрик доктора. Возможно, каких-нибудь пару лет назад он с радостью согласился бы на отгул, а то и вовсе больничный на недельку-другую, но теперь ему почему-то хотелось поскорее вернуться на стадион и сдать, наконец, этот проклятый экзамен по физкультуре.

Всё же убедив медика отпустить его обратно на урок, Картман вылетел на улицу, но никто уже не бегал. Дерьмо! Теперь ему придётся идти на пересдачу.

— Эй, чувак, ты где пропадал? — хлопнув Эрика по плечу, озадаченно поинтересовался подошедший Марш. Его лицо раскраснелось, а на висках блестели капельки пота.

— Я в порядке, не знаю, какого чёрта Баттерс потащил меня к врачу.

— Да ладно заливать, я видел, как ты крючился от боли в боку, не мог даже три километра пробежать, жирная жопа, — засмеялся Кайл, беззлобно поддевая друга.

— Заткнись, жид, это не из-за бега! Это было что-то другое…

— Ах, да, двойной чизбургер на завтрак не в ту кишку пошёл, — теперь смеялись уже все вокруг. Эрик сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

— В жопу вас, ребята, а я домой.

***

После этого школьные будни шли своим чередом, и больше никто не вспоминал о том случае на стадионе. До сегодняшнего дня. После учёбы все четверо друзей решили немного прогуляться и зашли в кафе-мороженое, как делали уже сотню раз.

— Осталась последняя неделя, и мы свободны, пацаны, — с улыбкой проговорил Стэн.

— Какие у кого планы? — пробормотал Кенни. За него, как и всегда, скидывались все вместе.

— Я хочу свозить Венди к морю. Думаю, погоним в Калифорнию, — мечтательно произнёс Марш. Его тёмно-синие глаза блеснули.

— Везёт. А я буду снова работать… — Маккормик закинул в рот ложечку ванильного мороженого. Оно было дешевле остальных, и Кенни всегда заказывал только его, чтобы лишний раз не напрягать друзей.

— А вы что? — Стэн оглядел задумавшихся Кайла и Картмана.

— Да чёрт его знает, — выдал Брофловски. — Пока не решил.

— Такая же фигня. Наверное, буду рубиться в Xbox целыми днями.

— Ну рубитесь вместе тогда, — захихикал Кенни.

Картман бросил взгляд на покрасневшего Кайла и едва заметно улыбнулся, сам не понимая отчего.

— Не, в моём доме никаких жидов… — начал было Эрик свою старую песню.

— Боже, жиртрест, тебе не надоело? Я кучу раз был у тебя дома, — завозмущался Кайл.

— Ничего не знаю, видимо, сам приходил искать ценные вещи или что вы там ещё…

— Это ты приходишь ко мне и съедаешь всё, что есть в холодильнике!

— Что?! Сдалась мне ваша кошерная фигня!

— Зря спросил… — тихо проговорил Стэн, переглянувшись с Кенни, и сжал переносицу.

— …если бы не твоя жирная мамаша… — Картман успевал поедать мороженое прямо во время спора.

— Завали! Даже не думай снова оскорблять мою мать! — злобно грозя пальцем, кричал Кайл. Лицо его покраснело от ярости, у виска пульсировала небольшая венка, а зелёные глаза блестели, метая искры. Эрик засмотрелся на пару мгновений, а в следующее уже закашлялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Какого чёрта, жиртрест! — Кайл вскочил со своего места и принялся хлопать Эрика по спине. В боку снова закололо. Прямо как тогда, на стадионе во время бега.

— Я в норме, убери руки! — прохрипел Картман, смахивая с глаз выступившие от сильного кашля слёзы. — Видимо, мороженое холодное…

— Да ладно! — тут же бросил Кайл с этим своим фирменным стервозным выражением лица.

Эрик никак не отреагировал, всё ещё пытаясь перевести дыхание и не подавать виду, что у него снова что-то болит, морщась, он делал большие глотки молочного коктейля. Хорошо, что проницательного Баттерса не было рядом.

На следующий день Картман слёг с температурой. Тупая ноющая боль в подреберье не позволяла нормально двигаться, и даже дышать было тяжело. Во время приступов кашля Эрик думал, что его лёгкие сейчас просто выскочат наружу. Врач, вызванный на дом, убедил мисс Картман в том, что это не аппендицит, а, скорее, острое воспаление лёгких. Требовался рентген. Вскоре Эрик понял, что остаток семестра ему придётся провести дома. Может, оно и к лучшему, хоть не видеть самодовольного еврея с полным комплектом пятёрок по всем предметам. Все учителя, как всегда, будут его нахваливать, ставить в пример: Кайл такой умный, Кайл такой спортивный, смотри-и-и-ите все… Картман тяжело вздохнул и покривился от боли.

***

Ближе к выходным Картман почувствовал себя лучше, и доктор сказал, что он идёт на поправку. В конце концов, после всех анализов и исследований врачи диагностировали у него атипичную форму пневмонии, и на том успокоились. Но что-то всё равно было не так.

В субботу пацаны пришли навестить его и рассказать о школе. Все, кроме Кайла. Даже чёртов Токен пришёл! Боже, как Картман был зол.

— Кайл сказал, что у него снова какое-то почётное награждение за успехи в учёбе и…

— Да плевать мне на этого жида, — перебил оправдания Баттерса Эрик. Но на самом деле ему, конечно, было не плевать. Именно Кайла он ждал, а остальные могли вообще не приходить, ни один из них. Картман покраснел от собственных мыслей. Это странное чувство к рыжему… Он прятал его в самом далёком уголке своей чёрной души, не решаясь даже самому взглянуть туда.

— Господи, Картман, ты даже при смерти будешь продолжать оскорблять Кайла?! — заступился за друга Стэн.

— А вы меня уже в покойники записали? Быстро же… — Картман скорчил обиженное лицо.

— Проехали, — как и всегда, моментально угомонился Марш. Споры с ним не доставляли никакого удовольствия, он всегда забивал после пары фраз. Баттерс со всем соглашался, а Кенни просто посылал и уходил. То ли дело споры с Кайлом — жаркие, громкие, а если ещё и до драки дойдёт… В голове Картмана вновь проскользнула мысль о том, что он хотел бы видеть его сейчас здесь, и меж рёбер, словно вонзили что-то острое.

***

За окном лил дождь, глухо ударяясь о стекло — типичное лето в Южном парке. Изредка раскаты грома доносились откуда-то издалека, следом за яркой вспышкой молнии, на миг освещавшей комнату с задёрнутыми шторами. Картман сидел дома в полном одиночестве и унынии. Стэн, как и обещал, уехал с Венди, Кенни целыми днями пропадал на нескольких работах, а Кайл… чем занимался Кайл, Эрик не знал. Возможно, тоже скучал дома, возможно, уехал к какой-нибудь своей еврейской тётушке в Джерси или, быть может, гулял сейчас с девчонкой… От мысли о наличии у Кайла подружки гадкое чувство охватило Картмана: несправедливость, собственность… Ревность? Нет, только не это. Уже ставшая привычной боль в боку вновь напомнила о себе. Глубоко в душе Эрик предполагал, что это могла быть за боль, но он отказывался верить. С ним такое дерьмо не могло произойти.

Внезапно в дверь позвонили. Картман поставил игру на паузу и лениво сполз с дивана — кого там ещё принесло в такую-то погоду? Он открыл дверь и не поверил своим глазам. Перед ним стоял сам Кайл, мать его, Брофловски. Картман тут же изменился в лице, посветлел, открыл было рот, чтобы съязвить.

— Привет, Картман, — как-то зажато выдавил рыжий. — Да-да, пожалуйста, оставь свои шутки при себе, пока я не передумал. И дай мне войти наконец, я же весь промокну, чёрт!

Эрик посторонился, всё ещё пребывая в шоке от происходящего.

— Эм, и? — наконец выдал он, глядя на Кайла, что плюхнулся на диван и уже взял в руки геймпад.

— Ну… Я устал целыми днями сидеть дома один, все уехали, даже Айка отправили к нашей тётушке в Джерси, — раздосадовано начал Кайл, — и я подумал, что мы и правда могли бы проводить время вместе, ведь мы же друзья, верно?

— Ага… — Картман не поверил своим ушам. Еврей сам соскучился и припёрся прямо к нему домой, не сон ли это? — Давай я включу Мортал Комбат, — улыбнулся Эрик, позабыв обо всём на свете.

Так, на следующий день они с Кайлом пошли в кино, а днём позже катались на велосипедах, потом играли в мяч, развлекались в парке аттракционов, посетили музей, съездили на баскетбол в Денвер и, наконец, запускали старого воздушного змея, найденного на чердаке Брофловски.

Картман обессилено упал в густую высокую траву, залитую золотом уходящего солнца. Кайл сел рядом, держа в руках нитку со змеем. Это было похоже на сон. Всё это. Эрик закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул свежий прохладный воздух, пахнущий сладкими полевыми цветами и терпкими травами. Похоже, это лучшее лето в его жизни.

Конечно, иногда они с евреем спорили до посинения, препирались или просто швырялись оскорблениями, но… В конечном итоге всё это не имело ни малейшего значения. Картман открыл глаза и заулыбался ещё шире: медные кудри Кайла трепал ветер, в изумрудных глазах сияли солнечные блики, а золотистые веснушки рассыпались по щекам и носу, словно тысячи звёздочек в ночном небе. Сердце пропустило удар, и невольно, поддавшись какому-то наваждению, Эрик вдруг прикоснулся своей ладонью к кайловой. Рыжий в момент развернулся к нему и замер с застывшим удивлением на лице. Их взгляды столкнулись на мгновение… И Кайл недоумённо нахмурился. Тотчас Картман пришёл в себя и убрал руку. Боже, ну и глупо же он сейчас выглядел, всё испортил…

— Картман, я… — начал было Кайл что-то своим оправдывающимся тоном, но ему не дали договорить.

— Не надо, — Эрик поднялся с травы и отряхнулся. Даже оскорбления в голову не лезли. — Забудем, окей? — попытался состроить уверенное лицо. Как только он повернулся к рыжему спиной и зашагал в сторону дома, предательский ком в горле всё же выплеснулся, и слёзы быстро покатились вниз по красным щекам. Дышать стало совсем тяжело, будто что-то продырявило его лёгкие. Эрик всхлипнул ещё раз, уже от острой боли, той самой, о которой он успел совсем позабыть, ещё один неудачный вдох, и всё вокруг стало темнеть. Он потерял сознание.

***

Яркий белый свет ударил в глаза, а запах лекарств в нос, и Картман очнулся. Первое, что он увидел, были мама и Баттерс — компания так себе.

— Господи, Эрик, ты наконец-то пришёл в себя! — тут же ахнула Лиэн, оторвавшись от чтения какого-то женского журнала. Баттерс проснулся и с перепугу уронил книгу с колен. Похоже, он здесь читал заданное на лето. В перерывах между сном.

Картман хотел спросить, какого чёрта тут происходит, но трубка во рту мешала. Следом он ощутил трубки в носу, горле, руке и, возможно, ещё где-нибудь.

— Ты упал в обморок из-за гипоксии, и скорая привезла тебя в больницу. Хорошо, что твой друг Кайл оказался неподалёку и быстро тебе помог, — спокойно объяснила мисс Картман, заметив недоумённое лицо сына.

— Да, Эрик, Кайл тебя спас! — подал голос Баттерс, пользуясь беспомощностью Картмана, неспособного сейчас его заткнуть.

— Я позову медсестру, детка, не переживай, ты будешь в порядке, — тепло улыбнулась Лиэн, потрепала сына за щёчку и вышла из палаты.

***

Кормили в больнице отвратительно, и Картман не понимал, каким образом организм должен был восстанавливаться, получая лишь мерзкие салаты и каши. Он через силу запихнул ещё одну ложку овсянки в рот и покачал головой в знак того, что больше есть не намерен. Сейчас у него приём у врача и выписка — наконец-то. Эрик пролежал тут целых два дня, питаясь либо какими-то смузи через трубки, либо овощным дерьмом. Ещё и мерзкие уколы вдобавок — парень рефлекторно передёрнул плечами от одного лишь воспоминания о них.

— Проходите, мистер Картман, — безэмоционально произнёс врач, приглашая в кабинет. — Здравствуйте.

— Привет, док, ну как у меня дела? — Эрик пытался вести себя естественно, но боязнь врачей и больниц, оставшаяся ещё с детства, вызывала неприятное чувство где-то за грудной клеткой.

— Не очень хорошо, Эрик, — Картман заметно напрягся, и доктор тут же попытался успокоить его. — Но ты можешь всё исправить. Твоё здоровье в твоих руках.

— Что? Я думал, оно должно быть в ваших руках! В чём дело?

— Мы обнаружили у тебя очень редкое заболевание. Оно называется ханахаки, так как впервые было диагностировано в Японии.

— Что за херня? — тем не менее Картману подумалось, что он уже что-то слышал об этом.

— При невзаимной любви у человека растут цветы прямо в лёгких. Да, бывает и такое.

— Так уберите их! В чём проблема?! — тут же начал злиться Эрик.

— В том, что это абсолютно бесполезно, вскоре они вырастают заново, ещё больше, чем были. Но не отчаивайся, почти всем людям удаётся победить этот недуг.

— И как же?

— Тебе всего лишь нужно, чтобы эта любовь стала взаимной.

— Что?! И как, мать вашу, я должен это сделать?

— Ну, тебе виднее, парень. И лучше бы поторопиться. Дело в том, что у всех людей цветы растут разные — от крохотных ромашек до огромных пионов. У тебя были обнаружены дикие розы. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит?

— Чёрт возьми, неужели ничего нельзя исправить? — запричитал Картман, чуть ли не хныкая.

— Ты должен понравиться той девчонке, надеюсь, ты хоть общаешься с ней?

— Ещё как… — вздохнул Эрик. Понравиться «девчонке», да…

— Если тебе это удастся, цветы сами завянут и выйдут, так сказать, естественным путём, — подмигнул врач, — давай, Эрик, у тебя всё получится, жду на приём через месяц, — мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся, хлопнул Картмана по плечу и кивнул в сторону двери.

Вот дерьмо. Конечно, Картман понял, что никакой девчонки нет, и нужно было взглянуть правде в глаза — ему нравился чёртов Кайл Брофловски. Кажется, можно уже заказывать гроб, Кайл ни за что в жизни не полюбит его в ответ. Может, можно как-то заставить его? Или хотя бы уговорить…

***

Как известно, в Южном парке всего два времени года: зима и июль, который в этом году выдался жарким: жители наконец переоделись в шорты и майки, а мороженщики купались в деньгах. Вот уже вторую неделю подряд Эрик пытался следовать совету врача и понравиться одной рыжей, стервозной, еврейской «девчонке». До чего же он докатился.

— Спасибо, что пришёл помочь, Картман, — приветливо улыбнулся Кайл, приглашая Эрика в дом.

— Конечно, в чём дело, приятель? — от такого тона хотелось блевать сахарной ватой. Неужели они всегда общались со Стэном подобным образом? Педики.

— Папа попросил починить крышу, у него и так работы навалом, а я один не справлюсь, — объяснил Брофловски.

— Окей, с чего начнём? — хотя теперь они с Кайлом почти не ссорились, и в этом действительно было что-то приятное. Поначалу рыжий смотрел на Эрика, будто тот головой стукнулся, но как-то быстро попривык и совсем забыл об этом. Картман выбрал тактику «начать издалека» и решил сперва наладить дружеские отношения. К счастью, Марша как раз не было рядом, а то он бы точно испортил всё своим нытьём.

— Ты пока полезай на крышу, а я схожу за инструментами, — но чего Картман опасался, так это того, что Кайл может вспомнить случай на поляне с воздушным змеем, хотя это и было почти месяц назад, и никто больше об этом не заговаривал, Эрик знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся вернуться к этому — иначе никак. Чёртовы шипастые розы.

Через два часа усердной работы, один раненный палец и половину испорченных гвоздей крыша была наконец заштопана. Картман аккуратно уложил последнюю черепицу и поднял глаза на Кайла.

— Отличная работа! — искренне похвалил тот и заулыбался. — Папа будет очень доволен. Спасибо тебе большое за помощь!

— Да что ты, в любое время! — Эрик даже покраснел немного, до того непривычно было слышать от Кайла не гадости в свой адрес. Быть может, все эти годы он зря его дразнил, может, всегда можно было общаться вот так?..

Горячее солнце медленно остывало, закутываясь в сиреневые облака, и уплывало за горизонт.

— Может, сходим на Старков пруд, пока совсем не стемнело? — вдруг предложил рыжий.

— Эм, погнали, — Картман думал, что его сейчас просто любезно спровадят, и на этом его визит в дом Брофловски будет окончен.

Парни спустились с крыши, попрощались с Шейлой и зашагали по улице.

— В чём дело, жиртрест? — внезапно резким тоном выдал Кайл. Встретив удивлённый непонимающий взгляд, добавил: «Ты думаешь, я не замечаю?».

— О чём ты? — Эрик изо всех сил пытался прикинуться дурачком.

— В последнее время ты слишком мил со мной, я даже не помню, когда мы в последний раз ссорились. Что ты задумал? Колись давай, — еврей был настроен решительно.

— Ничего я не задумал, глупость какая. Может, я просто захотел исправиться, стать на путь истинный…

— Картман, я за все эти годы твои уловки вдоль и поперёк изучил, я тебя насквозь вижу, ты что-то скрываешь.

— Глупый еврей решил поиграть в Шерлока Холмса? — не выдержал Эрик. — Ну хорошо, раскуси меня, если сможешь!

— О-хо-хо, ну и раскушу! — Кайл загорелся азартом. Кажется, он и сам больше любил ругаться с Картманом, нежели общаться по-человечески.

Они подошли к пруду и остановились, повисло неловкое молчание.

— Ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы ссориться? — недовольно проговорил Эрик. — Если так, то я лучше домой пойду.

— Нет, извини, но помни, я с тебя глаз не спущу! — Кайл пригрозил пальцем и пошёл дальше, к одинокой скамейке. Картман плюхнулся рядом. Возможно, чуть ближе, чем следовало. — Что же ты за человек такой, Картман, ну невозможно с тобой…

— Если было бы невозможно, ты бы не общался со мной пятнадцать лет, — Эрик улыбнулся и взглянул в зелёные глаза напротив.

— Да я и сам не знаю…

— Знаешь, — перебил Картман, — тебе это нравится.

— Что? — недопонял Брофловски.

— Всё это. И я тоже, — как-то внезапно для самого себя вдруг выпалил Эрик. Рановато, конечно, было идти в наступление, но делать нечего, он уже давно ходил по очень тонкому льду.

Кайл вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Неужели? Неужели Картман попал в точку? Шанс на выздоровление перестал казаться таким призрачным.

— Не знаю… — вдруг задумчиво проговорил Кайл.

Картману показалось на мгновение, что он потерял связь с реальностью, внутри всё ликовало, заставляя грудную клетку сжиматься. Он подвинулся ещё чуточку ближе и снова аккуратно взял Кайла за руку, сжав тонкие пальцы.

— Я не… — вновь нерешительно попытался отвертеться рыжий.

— Не стоит бояться, Кайл, — почти прошептал Эрик. — Не бойся меня. И самого себя тоже.  
Дальше Картман как в тумане крепко прижал Брофловски к себе и глубоко вдохнул. От Кайла пахло чем-то сладким, похожим на корицу. В этот момент дышать стало так легко, хотя Эрик уж было привык за эти месяцы к бесконечной боли в межреберье, но сейчас она, будто исчезла совсем.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Картман куда-то в кайловы волосы.

— Я не знаю… Мне хорошо, — улыбнулся Кайл, прижимаясь ближе.

Прохладный вечерний воздух плавился в лёгких запахами цветов и сырой травы. Млечный путь звёздной пудрой рассыпался по небу, а белоснежная луна рябила в пруду.

— Пора домой, а то родители волноваться будут, — нарушил тишину Кайл.

Эрик ничего не отвечал, молча поднялся со скамейки и медленно зашагал в сторону дома Брофловски. Когда Кайл догнал его, Картман снова переплёл их пальцы, и это казалось таким естественным, что рыжий не мог сдержать улыбки.

— До завтра?.. — сдавленно спросил Эрик, боясь получить отказ. Они стояли посреди тёмной улицы совсем одни, у перекрёстка, где расходились их пути домой.

— Да, до завтра, — улыбнулся Кайл.

Сердце бешено билось где-то в животе, распирая рёбра, дыхание перехватывало, но впервые за долгое время воздух так легко, без усилий, проходил и кружил голову. Картман улыбнулся в ответ, и осторожно приблизился к рыжему, широкими ладонями обхватил его выступающие скулы и быстро поцеловал в уголок рта.

***

На следующий день Эрик проснулся около десяти, как обычно, в скверном настроении, однако через мгновение вспомнил, что отныне Кайл практически принадлежал ему, и широкая улыбка расползалась по его лицу.

Скорее схватив телефон, Картман принялся набирать СМС: «Доброе утро, еврейчик, как спалось? Идём завтракать в Тако Белл через полчаса? :3».

Спустя пятнадцать минут Картман был уже умыт, одет и выбрит. Проверил телефон — ответа не было. Тревожные сомнения медленно начали закрадываться в его сознание и неприятно скрести где-то за рёбрами. После нескольких неудачных попыток дозвониться, Эрик принял решение просто дойти до Кайла и пригласить лично.

— Доброе утро, мистер Брофловски, а Кайл дома? — фирменным миленьким голоском поинтересовался Картман.

— О, привет, Эрик! Конечно, проходи, он в своей комнате, — Джеральд учтиво отошёл в сторону, впуская гостя.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Картман нашёл нужную дверь и вежливо постучал. Хотя мог бы и так войти, но сегодня он добрый.

— Мам? — раздалось из комнаты.

— Нет, это Эрик.

— Эм, Картман? Подожди! — кажется, что-то тяжёлое брякнулось на пол, послышались шорохи, возня. Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и Кайл в пижаме, непричёсанный, вышел в коридор. Эрик не мог оторвать взгляд от великолепной молочной кожи со следами мятого постельного белья и непослушных рыжих вихрей, разметавшихся во все стороны.

— В чём дело, Кайл? До тебя не достучаться, — Картман хотел звучать злостно, но вышло как-то обеспокоенно.

— Я… Я в порядке, — отведя взгляд, пробормотал Брофловски.

— Так мы идём завтракать? — Картман догадывался, какой сейчас последует ответ, но всё же спросил. Кайл быстро глянул в сторону лестницы и затащил Эрика в комнату, потянув за футболку, после чего захлопнул дверь.

— Боюсь, что… Вчерашний «инцидент» был ошибкой, понимаешь? Я не хочу портить нашу и без того хрупкую дружбу, так что давай остановимся, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, — серьёзно, но с сожалением в голосе начал Кайл.

— Что? Но почему? Я думал, ты тоже… — внутри всё сжалось, не позволяя нормально говорить.

— Это неправильно. Если мои родители узнают, мне несдобровать. Тем более ты… Да ты и сам всё понимаешь, я думаю, — пожал плечами рыжий.

Конечно, Картман не сильно надеялся, что всё сразу пойдёт гладко, но смирение не могло умалить боль, что вдруг принялась пожирать его изнутри. Умереть от цветов, распоровших лёгкие — разве не прекрасно? Буквально задохнуться от любви, ха-ха. Наверное, патологоанатом порадуется такому редкому случаю. Предательские слёзы наполнили глаза, и Кайл рыжим пятном расплылся, смешавшись с синей стеной, словно акварель.

— Я понимаю, — просто ответил Эрик. Хотелось крепко поцеловать Кайла прямо сейчас, а потом ударить по его восхитительному лицу. Или наоборот. Или одновременно. Но сил хватило лишь на два жалких слова: «Ненавижу тебя».

А после Картман выскочил из дома как ошпаренный, не слыша ни окликов Кайла, ни вопроса Джеральда, ни даже гудка автомобиля, что едва не сбил его. Боль сменилась яростью, что жгла все внутренности, и глаза, словно застелило алой пеленой. Эрик быстрым шагом нёсся куда-то, готовый раскрошить любого, кто встанет у него на пути. Угораздило же влюбиться в поганого жида, да ещё и с таким дрянным характером. К чёрту его и всю его семейку с дырявой крышей. Жечь мосты и отталкивать от себя людей — вот что действительно хорошо давалось Картману, а остальное как-нибудь само. Будь что будет.

***

С тех пор жизнь вернулась на круги своя, и у Эрика чертовски хорошо получалось игнорировать болезнь. Немного обезболивающего с утра, одна таблеточка после обеда и совсем чуточку для хорошего сна. Целый день играть в Xbox в одиночестве или прогуливаться по лесу, изредка отвечая на звонки Баттерса, и в то же самое время не обращать никакого внимания на Кайла — ничего сложного, не так ли?

Пока одним солнечным утром Картман не проснулся в постели, усыпанной лепестками роз. Он мигом подскочил, запутавшись в одеяле — и лепестки разлетелись по всей комнате, а на подушке алело буроватое пятно крови. От волнения у него начался приступ удушья, будто кто-то резко выкачал весь кислород из его организма. Эрик закашлялся и тотчас понёсся в ванную, чувствуя, что его вот-вот вырвет.

И вот он здесь. Наконец, подавив очередной приступ то ли кашля, то ли рвоты, Эрик умылся и взглянул в зеркало: бледное осунувшееся лицо с синевато-сиреневыми пятнами под глазами показалось чужим. Всего три месяца назад Картман и подумать не мог, что из крепкого, румяного и весёлого парня он превратится в это.

Дрожащими пальцами он набрал знакомый номер:

— Баттерс, мне нужна помощь.

Они договорились встретиться в парке, всё равно Картману нужно было выйти в аптеку за обезболивающим.

— Господи, Эрик! — воскликнул обомлевший Баттерс, лишь завидев Картмана издалека. — Что с тобой…

— Я… я тяжело болен, — после паузы в несвойственной серьёзной манере проговорил Картман. — И я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Боже… — залепетал Лео, кончиками пальцев прикасаясь к заострившимся скулам напротив. Казалось, на глазах его даже выступили слёзы. Картман перехватил его ладонь и отвёл от себя. — Что с тобой случилось?

Эрик не знал, что ответить: он метался между привычным враньём, преувеличением и насмешками и тем, что сегодня утром вдруг ясно осознал, что время его на исходе.

— Кайл, — вдруг сорвалось с его губ.

— Что Кайл? — искренне не понял Баттерс.

— Эм, как там этот еврей, давно его не слышно… — Картман боролся сам с собой — что ж, игра веселее, когда на кону твоя собственная жизнь.

— А он как раз спрашивал про тебя!

— Что? Он спрашивал? — быть может, не всё ещё потеряно?

— Да, мы тусили со Стэном и Кенни на днях, а ты не взял трубку, — раздосадовано пожал плечами Баттерс.

— Ах, Стэн вернулся, какая прелесть, — горестно выплюнул Картман, выдавливая фальшивую улыбку.

— О, да, он так загорел, ты бы видел, — солнечно улыбнулся Стотч, — идёшь завтра с нами в дельфинарий?

Картман тут же потух, вновь растеряв весь гонор. Поганый Кайл нисколько не тосковал по нему, ведь теперь его суперлучший друг вернулся, и про Эрика можно забыть.

— Я не… Ты знаешь, я ещё не до конца выздоровел, — пробормотал он.

— Так в чём дело? Как я могу тебе помочь? Как _мы_ можем? — Эрик всегда поражался этой бескорыстной доброте Баттерса. Разве он не заслужил знать правду?

— Знаешь что, Баттерс, — решительно выпалил Картман, — я люблю Кайла.

— Что? — удивился на мгновенье Лео. — А я так и знал, — он снова засиял своей глупой улыбкой.

— Только никому об этом не говори, а иначе… — Эрик принял обыкновенный грозный вид якобы для устрашения, но больше для виду.

— Есть, сэр! — Баттерс жестом отдал честь, подыграв.

Всю оставшуюся прогулку Лео всячески пытался подбодрить Картмана, много шутил и больше ни слова не спросил о Кайле, ну разве не прелесть? Эрик вздохнул: ну почему бы ему не влюбиться хотя бы в Баттерса, пусть тот и был отстойником, зато милый и _послушный_ , не то что строптивый жид.

Вечером он вернулся домой в хорошем настроении и с несколькими новыми упаковками болеутоляющего. К сожалению, радость быстро улетучилась, как только он заметил собирающуюся маму.

— Милый, сегодня ночью я работаю, ты остаёшься за старшего, пожалуйста, никаких вечеринок, — приторно, но строго прощебетала Лиэн, укладывая какие-то вещи в свою сумочку.

— Я знаю, мам, — безразлично бросил Эрик в ответ, кидая своё тело на диван.

— Люблю тебя, солнышко, будь хорошим мальчиком!

— Конечно, мам, и я… — входная дверь хлопнула, и вместе с тем отпала необходимость договаривать предложение. Картман пожал плечами. Должно быть, раньше он разозлился бы, но его таблетки отлично успокаивали нервы, и боль стихала. Хотя бы на время.

В третьем часу ночи Картману наскучило играть в Xbox, и он уж было хотел перекусить и отойти ко сну, как вдруг наверху что-то брякнуло. Эрик вздрогнул и прислушался — там явно кто-то был, звук шагов доносился, кажется, из его комнаты. Он напрягся и стал быстро соображать, кто бы это мог быть: призрак, вор, кальсонные гномы?.. Картман бесшумно подошёл к кладовке и выудил оттуда свою старую бейсбольную биту, после чего, не издавая ни шороха, принялся подниматься по лестнице. Одна ступенька скрипнула, и Эрик остановился, вновь прислушиваясь. В коридоре было пусто, вероятно, этот кто-то действительно пробрался в его комнату. Картман на цыпочках подкрался к ней и одним движением резко распахнул дверь, следующим уже занеся биту над головой.

— Господи! — прямо перед его лицом очутился Кайл, что свалился, словно тряпичная кукла, от неожиданности на пол.

— Ну-ну, не стоит сразу падать мне в ноги, и можно просто Эрик, — Картман удивился не меньше, но изо всех сил пытался перевести дыхание, чтобы выглядеть надменно.

— Да заткнись ты… — пробормотал рыжий, поднимаясь с пола. — Ты чертовски меня напугал, придурок!

— Что?! Да это ты залез в мой дом посреди ночи! Я думал, ты грабитель! Хотя от вас, евреев, можно ожидать…

— Я не за этим сюда пришёл, Картман, — перебил Брофловски, внезапно посерьёзнев.

— А зачем же?

— Опусти биту.

— Ах, точно, — Эрик прошёл в свою комнату и включил свет, а затем прыжком плюхнулся на кровать, будто больше тут никого и не было.

— Ты не выглядишь здоровым, ты в порядке?

— Не твоего ума дело, жид, — привычным грубым тоном, не раздумывая, буркнул Картман, а Кайл всё равно подошёл ближе и после небольшой паузы присел на край кровати.

— Эй, Картман, прекрати, я же хочу помочь, — взволнованно проговорил Брофловски.

— Нашлась тут Мать Тереза, — Эрик раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Баттерс… — Кайл задумался на мгновенье, — мне всё рассказал.

— Что?! — подскочил Картман, едва не сбросив Кайла на пол из-за отпружинившего матраца. — Что, мать твою, он тебе рассказал?!

— Ты правда меня любишь? — лицо Кайла в этот момент было таким заинтересованным, таким светлым и благоговейным перед новым знанием.

— Ты чё, опух? Я не пед… — Эрик поперхнулся, не успев закончить мысль, его горло, будто зажали в тиски, не пропуская воздух, и кашель приступообразно стал рваться на волю. Он весь покраснел, пытаясь сдержаться, даже слёзы выступили, но болезнь была сильнее. Картман тотчас закрыл рот руками, однако вскоре его ладони оказались полны лепестков роз. Кашляя снова и снова, он рефлекторно дёрнулся и рассыпал все лепестки на кровать. Кайл наблюдал изумлённо и безмолвно.

— Боже… Что с тобой такое? — медленно произнёс рыжий, не отрывая взгляда от задыхающегося друга. Когда Картман наконец прокашлялся и отдышался, то прохрипел лишь: «Эта болезнь называется ханахаки».

— Она заразна?

— К сожалению, нет… — голос Эрика немного дрогнул. — Ты можешь не опасаться…

— Чем ты лечишься? — жалостливое лицо сменилось строгим, мистер Умник приготовился отчитывать нерадивого пациента.

— Ничем, — просто отвечал Картман.

— Почему? Лекарства нет?

— Есть.

— И где оно?

— Вот, — Эрик в мгновенье сократил расстояние между ним и Кайлом и нежно прижался к его губам, будто боясь спугнуть. От Кайла пахло летним ветром и приторным клевером, забивающим лёгкие, но дышалось отчего-то свободно.

— Ты спятил… — медленно отстранился Кайл, словно кто-то снизил частоту его кадров.

— Я люблю тебя, — одними губами произнёс Картман.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя, говна ты кусок! Это из-за тебя я умираю, ты не понял? Эта любовь… Это болезнь! Внутри меня растут грёбаные цветы, что пьют из меня все соки и разрастаются между рёбер! — Картман вопил не своим голосом. — И рано или поздно они убьют меня. _Ты_ убьёшь меня… — Эрик тяжело задышал и прикрыл глаза. Голова пульсировала, готовая лопнуть в любой момент, разбрызгав мозги по стенам, хотелось придушить гадёныша на месте, но не было ни сил, ни желания. Вместо этого Картман почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется, словно сопливая девчонка — какой позор…

— Ну-ну, иди сюда, — Кайл крепко обхватил Эрика и уложил его голову к себе на плечо, попутно ласково поглаживая по широкой спине. Проклятый милосердный, справедливый и правильный Кайл никак не мог бросить друга в беде. Никогда не бросал. Картман хотел злиться, но не мог, вместо этого он обнял рыжего в ответ, крепко прижимаясь и запутываясь пальцами где-то меж кажущихся бесконечными медных кудрей. Он обожал этот запах Кайла, что-то тёплое, отдающее корицей, что всегда внушало спокойствие и надежду.

***

Картман и Кайл шли по городу, никого не стесняясь и не сторонясь. По крайней мере, Эрик буквально светился от счастья, а вот Кайл… Он согласился помочь Картману выздороветь, и оба они сошлись на том, что если Брофловски хотя бы притворится, что тоже любит своего старого друга с лишним весом, то болезнь обязательно отступит. И Кайл правда старался, он не хотел быть причиной чьей бы то ни было смерти, пусть даже и косвенно. Он позволял Эрику всё (или почти всё), при этом искренне пытаясь в действительности наслаждаться происходящим.

— Эй, еврейчик, в воскресенье поедем в Денвер на игру Наггетс и Клипперс? Четвертьфинал! Чего задумался? — Картман неслабо пихнул рыжего в плечо, отчего тот на мгновенье аж потерял равновесие.

— А, да, прости, _милый_ , — на последнем слове губа Кайла сама странно кривилась, искажая его прелестное личико в не самой приятной гримасе. Эрик давно заметил это, но всё надеялся, что это скоро пройдёт. Брофловски не выглядел счастливым. Но хорошо притворялся, и Картман не мог не верить. Точнее, он хотел верить.

— Вот и отлично, билеты я, так уж и быть, оплачу, чтоб тебе не пришлось тратить своё еврейское золото.

— Захлопнись, — на автомате выдал Кайл, на что Картман лишь сильнее сжал его пальцы в своей ладони.

Они были «вместе» уже две недели, и Эрик чувствовал себя заметно лучше. Кашель почти прекратился, а боль в подреберье едва ли беспокоила его.

Конечно, Стэн не мог не заметить, что его лучший друг целыми днями стал пропадать с Картманом, забив на всех остальных. Это было чертовски не похоже на Кайла — наверняка жиртрест шантажировал его чем-то или угрожал — думал Марш.

«Эй, Кайл, погнали на митинг против вырубки деревьев возле Старкова пруда в воскресенье? Вечером можем заказать пиццу и устроить ночь кино, предки свалили в поход с дядей Джимбо и Недом, а Шелли ночует у своего хахаля», — телефон Кайла звякнул, оповещая о новом сообщении.

— Кто там? — тут же всполошился Картман, пытаясь заглянуть в экран.

— А тебе-то какое дело? — буркнул рыжий, быстро пробегая глазами по тексту. Вот чёрт, он не виделся со Стэном все две недели.

— Какое _мне_ дело?!

— Да успокойся, это Стэн, он тоже хочет встретиться в воскресенье.

— Пошёл в жопу, Стэн.

— Эй! Он всё ещё мой лучший друг, и из-за тебя, между прочим, мы не виделись уже две недели!

— Я думаю, этот хиппи не помрёт без тебя, а вот я… — боже, Картман обожал давить на жалость, и это всегда дико бесило Брофловски, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать.

— Вашу ж мать, ну пошли со мной тогда, — Эрику нравилось, когда Кайл злился, он выглядел чертовски привлекательно в такие моменты и в то же время умилял своими хмурыми бровками и надутыми губками.

— Ну не знаю, ваша хипарьская тусовка…

— Придётся тогда и Кенни звать, — недовольно пробубнил Кайл, быстро набирая ответное сообщение Стэну:

«Прости, чел, но со мной увязался Картман, я ничего не смог сделать. Давай тогда и Кенни зови уже. А на митинг как-нибудь сам, жиртрест ни за что не согласится пойти».

Кайл чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым перед другом, зная, что Стэн если не обиделся, то сейчас обязательно начнёт ездить ему по ушам по поводу Картмана. Он открыл дверь, впуская троих гостей вместо одного, и лицо его выражало смесь злости, обиды и равнодушия — невероятное сочетание. Как только Картман отошёл в туалет, Марш немедленно начал свою гневную тираду:

— Ты же понимаешь, что он тебя использует?

— Что? Нет, чувак, ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, — спокойно парировал Кайл. Он не хотел ссориться.

— Не понимаю?! Боже, Кайл, мы знакомы с жиртрестом уже пятнадцать лет, пора бы выучить все его уловки! Он же манипулирует тобой, сто процентов он снова задумал какое-то дерьмо.

— Сомневаюсь… — неопределённо проговорил Брофловски.

— А я нет! Он собирается сфоткать тебя голым и выложить на сайт школы или типа того. Чел, это же Картман, не дай ему одурачить себя, — Стэн уже спокойно и убедительно пожал кайлово плечо, заглядывая в его зелёные глаза.

— Ну, возможно и так… — всерьёз задумался рыжий, отводя взгляд.

— Чё, пацаны, уже обжимаетесь, — Эрик вернулся в комнату, моментально оповестив всех о своём присутствии.

— Пошёл ты, тебя вообще никто не приглашал, — Марш тут же вновь насупился.

— Вот именно, — вдруг стал поддакивать Кайл.

— Ах, так? — Картман метнул яростный взгляд в сторону Брофловски. — Ну и прекрасно, твои руки уже и так по локоть в крови Христа, жид, думаю, чьей-либо ещё смерти ты уже и не заметишь! — проревел Картман и ушёл, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Кенни странно хмыкнул.

Эрику не хотелось возвращаться домой, но он уже чувствовал, что вот-вот разразится кашлем. Он сам загонял себя в тупик: он не мог быть с Кайлом, но и без него не мог тоже. Боже, ну что за наказание. Картман распахнул дверь дома и быстро направился наверх, в ванную, тут же закашлявшись, и в раковину один за другим посыпались алые лепестки и капли крови, а за ними листья — что было в новинку. Картман удивился, после чего всё тело свело странным спазмом, он закашлялся вновь, вцепившись в край раковины, на глазах выступили слёзы, и он уже подумал, что откинется прямо сейчас. Когда он сумел открыть глаза, то увидел в раковине небольшую розу с острыми, как иглы, шипами.

***

Кайл старался не вспоминать о Картмане, но чем больше он пытался, тем больше думал о нём. А что, если он и правда умрёт? Или нет, что, если Стэн прав, и это очередной затянувшийся розыгрыш? Рыжий почти перестал спать, мучаясь то ли из-за совести, то ли из-за чувства вины, то ли из-за чего ещё.

— Как думаешь, Картман правда любит меня или притворяется? — абсолютно серьёзно задал вопрос Кайл.

— Ты для этого позвал меня сюда? — Кенни отпил немного молочного коктейля, который ему купили.

— Ну да. Картман утверждает, что умирает от любви, а Стэн говорит, что тот всё врёт, остался только ты, что ты думаешь?

— Кайл, — вдруг проговорил Кенни, — а ты не пробовал не думать и спрашивать советов друзей, а почувствовать. Сам. Что ты чувствуешь?

Кайл смутился и промолчал. Как всегда, Кенни был прав.

— Ну… ничего, наверное, — пожал плечами рыжий.

— А ты чувствуешь, что Картман любит тебя?

— Даже не знаю…

— Вот какие вопросы ты должен задать сам себе, приятель, — Кенни ободряюще улыбнулся. — Кстати, спасибо за обед! — и отправил в рот огромный кусок пиццы.

— Ты прав… — задумчиво произнёс Кайл. — Тебе спасибо! — и выбежал из кафе.

Ну конечно, наверное, Кайл не стал бы так охотно помогать ненавистному человеку, что измывался над ним с момента их знакомства в детском саду, если бы не… Закончить эту мысль даже у себя в голове не представлялось возможным. Рыжий подбежал к знакомому ярко-зелёному дому, запыхавшись, и позвонил в дверь.

— Мисс Картман, а _Эрик_ дома? — Кайл так запнулся на его имени, будто произносил его впервые в жизни.

— Он у себя, милый. Я готовлю блинчики, вам занести?

— Спасибо, мисс Картман, возможно, позже, — Кайл учтиво улыбнулся и прошмыгнул в дом, взлетая вверх по лестнице.

— Кто там был, мам? — донеслось из-за двери после стука.

— Это я… Кайл, — зажато выдавил рыжий.

— Проваливай, жид, — после паузы ответил Эрик.

Кайл открыл дверь и вошёл, невзирая на отказ. То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок: Картман лежал в кровати, бледный и ещё более худой, чем всего несколько дней назад, комната была усыпана лепестками роз, всюду валялись скомканные бумажные платки с пятнами крови.

— Боже мой… А я не… Не верил тебе, — Кайл всхлипнул, вдруг осознав, что его друг умирает из-за него. — Прости меня, — он подошёл к кровати и крепко обнял сидящего Эрика. Тот, казалось, не издавал ни звука, но Кайл почувствовал, как его рубашка в районе плеча начала намокать.

— Скоро новый учебный год, — сбивчиво начал Картман, явно намереваясь сказать что-то, что уже давно оформилось в его мыслях. — Последний год. И я думал пригласить тебя на выпускной…

— Оу, я… — перебил было его Кайл.

— Но лучший ученик школы не может танцевать с местным хулиганом и двоечником. Тебе лучше пригласить какую-нибудь девчонку, Кайл.

— Но я не…

— К тому же я не умею танцевать.

— Эй, ну хватит самобичевания, Картман! — вдруг воодушевлённо произнёс рыжий. — Вставай, я научу тебя.

— Нет, ты чего, — Эрик стал упираться, пытаясь остаться в постели, но Кайл так упрямо тянул его руку, что это даже умиляло, и Картман поднялся.

— Давай, в этом нет ничего сложного, клади руку мне на талию, вот так, — со знанием дела Кайл решительно встал в позу, положив, в свою очередь, ладонь на плечо Картмана.

Эрик обомлел от такого напора, но, наверное, впервые в жизни ему не хотелось разрушать эту мимолётную гармонию между ним и Кайлом глупыми шутками и насмешками. Он устал портить всё, к чему прикасался.

— Повторяй за мной, — Кайл шагнул вбок, а затем вперёд, потом снова в сторону и назад. — У тебя отлично получается, — выговорил он, морщась от боли из-за отдавленной ноги.

Картман прижался ближе, практически кладя голову на кайлово плечо, но они продолжали медленно двигаться, словно делали это уже много раз. Хотя Эрик был безумно неуклюжим, Кайл даже не злился на него. Искренне.

— Почему розы? — вдруг едва слышно спросил он, почти прошептав на ухо.

— Врач сказал, что цветы могут быть разные, — так же тихо отвечал Картман, — зависит от того, в кого ты влюблён. Меня убивают дикие розы с шипами, Кайл.

Брофловски не знал, что ответить на это. И надо ли? Он продолжал медленно вальсировать в центре маленькой комнаты, усыпанной алыми лепестками.

***

На следующий день Картмана положили в больницу. Лиэн сказала, что его состояние ухудшилось, но Эрик убеждал всех, что это ненадолго, что врачи просто хотят понаблюдать за ним, и вскоре он выпишется.

Кайл пытался не накручивать себя лишними мыслями и всю ночь потратил на изучение имеющихся справочников с описанием этой болезни, но информации было чертовски мало. Он даже написал знакомой японке из их школы, чтобы она помогла с переводом журнальной статьи. Взамен пообещал предоставить совместный снимок Твика и Крэйга.

Утром он направился в госпиталь сразу после того, как начались часы для посещения. В палате уже сидел Баттерс. Картман не выглядел хуже, чем вчера, но все эти трубки, подсоединённые к нему, не внушали доверия. Особенно аппарат искусственной вентиляции лёгких.

— Ты как? — выпалил Кайл, как только вошёл, не обращая внимания на Баттерса.

— Вроде в порядке, — Картман сделал неоднозначное лицо, чуть кивая в сторону Стотча.

— Ну я, пожалуй, пойду, — неужели Баттерс понял намёк? Он на прощание крепко сжал ладонь Картмана обеими руками и встал с табурета. — Поправляйся скорее, Эрик! — Лео искренне улыбнулся и покинул палату.

Кайл тут же занял его место, взяв Картмана за руку.

— Чёрт, ты же поправишься? — обеспокоенно, почти паникуя, спросил рыжий.

— Всё зависит от тебя. Я уже говорил, что должно произойти для моего спасения, — Эрик пожал плечами, будто ему было наплевать, но во взгляде читались и страх, и укор, и отчаянье.

Кайл вдруг молча наклонился к губам Картмана и невесомо коснулся их своими — робко и неуверенно. В следующий момент Эрик притянул его ближе, отчего Кайл чуть не упал с табурета, но поддался, и позволил Картману целовать его жадно, задыхаясь, словно их кто-то торопил. На мгновенье Брофловски посетила мысль, что они столько времени потеряли впустую в бессмысленных спорах и ругани. Это было странно, это осознание пульсировало где-то в подкорке, точно всегда там жило, а Кайл, глупый, просто не замечал его. Наконец, отстранившись, они оба пытались отдышаться и не могли оторвать глаз друг от друга, рыжий закусил припухшую губу и опустил взгляд, не зная, что сказать. Ему хотелось верить, что вскоре Картман будет в порядке и они смогут и дальше обзываться, кидаться комками обслюнявленной бумаги на уроках и лупить друг друга за последний кусок пиццы, а после сгорать от непрерывных поцелуев, ласковых прикосновений и резких укусов, чтобы все могли видеть эти следы, но спросить не хватало бы смелости. Кайл так живо представил эту картину.

— Я пойду с тобой на выпускной, ты слышишь? — выпалил он с надрывом.

— Ты обещаешь? — с надеждой уточнил Картман. — Даже если я выздоровею?

— Да, — решительно ответил он, снова сжав ладонь Эрика. — И мы будем танцевать на глазах у всех. Наверное, королём и королевой не станем, но мне плевать на это. Даже не думай сдаваться, ты меня понял? — Кайл выглядел грозно и звучал убедительно.

Картман тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь попасть в такт аппарату, и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал ужасную усталость. Болезнь выматывала его на пустом месте, но ради Кайла он хотел бороться.

— В любом случае, Кайл, ты же знаешь, как узнать номер у еврейской девушки?

— И как же? — кажется, он уже знал ответ, но всё равно решил подыграть.

— Посмотреть на её предплечье, — Эрик довольно заулыбался, но потухший взгляд выдавал его.

— Чтобы завтра был бодрее, — строго наказал Брофловски, заслышав стук каблуков медсестры. — Я приду в то же время.

— Пожалуйста, покиньте палату, начинается время процедур, — объявила вошедшая миловидная девушка.

— Да-да, ещё минутку, прошу! — спешно потребовал Кайл, закрыв перед ней двери.

— Ты меня слышишь? — он вернулся на табурет, но Эрик выглядел так, будто уже спит. — Ненавижу тебя, жирный кусок говна, — уже не сдерживая слёз, проговорил Кайл.

— И я тебя, жид, — Картман улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

— И люблю, — быстро прошептал в губы Эрика, прижавшись на мгновение, и вылетел из палаты, чуть не сбив медсестру с ног.

Картман подумал бы, что ему почудилось, если бы не мокрый от слёз след, оставшийся на его щеке.

Весь оставшийся день Кайл не находил себе места: сперва он шатался по городу, потом посидел на школьном дворе, а после остался смотреть на закат у Старкова пруда. Именно здесь Эрик впервые пытался признаться ему, а Кайл лишь боялся. Боялся его, себя, своей мамы… Неужто он столько лет убивал в себе прекрасные чувства, чтоб теперь прекрасные цветы убивали Картмана.

Ярко-оранжевое солнце пряталось за горой, напоследок игриво разбрасывая блики по рябящей воде. Бледная луна напротив уже робко высовывалась из-за розового облака, не спеша расставляя по темнеющему небу маленькие звёздочки.

Кайл проворочался почти всю ночь, то проваливаясь в беспокойный сон, то в ужасе подскакивая в постели. Это было глупо и безосновательно — убеждал он себя. Но мысли о Картмане не давали покоя. Словно он открыл, наконец, пыльный сундук, выпустив на свободу все те чувства, что томились в нём годами, накапливались и концентрировались, а теперь вырвались и разметались по всему телу, словно дикие демоны, не приученные ещё к воле.

Наутро Брофловски сидел в приёмной, нервно стуча ногой по полу. Он буквально отсчитывал минуты до начала посещения. И никакой Баттерс больше не влезет раньше него. Живот скрутило от волнения, и Кайл даже почувствовал себя дурно, но старался держаться.

Забежав, наконец, в палату на четвёртом этаже, Кайл обнаружил её пустой. Не успев перевести дыхание из-за бега по лестнице, он вылетел в коридор и тут же столкнулся с каким-то врачом.

— А где?.. — Кайл кивнул в сторону палаты, не сумев договорить.

— А, тот мальчик из четыреста шестой? Он умер на рассвете. Его уже вскрыли — необратимые повреждения дыхательной системы. В нём было много цветов…

Брофловски уже не слышал, что рассказывал врач. Он опоздал.

— …с коллегами из Японии, они утверждают, что от невзаимной любви можно умереть…

Кайл почувствовал, как в межреберье что-то кольнуло.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 3 февраля 2018  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6469800


End file.
